


Snowed In

by wilsonrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much LET ME LIVE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/wilsonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve experience their first DC snowstorm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent blizzard and me struggling to shovel our really long driveway for 2 hours, lol.
> 
> also i don't think sam's driveway is super long from cap 2 but let's just pretend it is for the sake of the story
> 
> also i hope i didn't fuck up their characterizations bc this is my first samsteve fic and i love them so much i really wanted to get their voices right

Sam woke up slowly to the sounds of his supersoldier boyfriend’s gentle snores filling the room. Stifling a laugh, he looked down to see Steve’s head nestled right in the crook of his neck, one hand placed on his chest, and a dreamy smile on his face. 

Glancing at the alarm clock to his left, Sam gently attempted to not wake up Steve as he untangled their limbs, knowing how especially exhausted both of them had been the night before, racing to return home from a mission before the impending snowstorm hit. They had both been so tired, they didn’t even bother with the usual post-mission sex, falling asleep instantly.

Ugh. The snowstorm. Sam silently groaned, reminded of how much snow they would probably have to shovel later. 

Sam suddenly felt a warm mouth on his skin as he looked down to see Steve sleepily dropping kisses on his chest, steadily moving down to his naval and abruptly moving away the covers. Sam hissed at the sudden exposure to the cold air and nudged his lover away.

“Saaaam,” Steve whined, expression morphing into that classic puppy dog one Sam had gotten used to whenever Steve wanted something. Badly. 

“Sorry, babe, not now. We have to go out and shovel all that snow that’s probably all over the ground. Let’s just hope the car isn’t frozen over.” Sam once again attempted to get out of bed, but was trapped by Steve’s strong grip pinning him down.

“We can do that later. But right now…let’s make up for some lost time.” Steve’s voice lowered seductively as he grinned slyly. But Sam wasn’t going to be so easily deterred.

“Steve,” he said sternly, removing Steve’s hand from his thigh and moving to stand by the window.

Steve sighed. “Asshole,” he mumbled, but moved to get up as well. 

Sam gaped at the vast amount of snow that now blanketed the neighborhood. For once, the weather forecast had been right, and he was thankful that they had managed to get home on time.

He felt a feather light kiss on the exposed part of his shoulder as Steve joined him, wrapping one arm around Sam’s waist.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sam commented. “A pain in the ass, but beautiful.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied in the tone of voice that let Sam know he was trying hard to not to laugh. Sam glanced to his side to see Steve staring at him sappily instead of the snow.

“You idiot,” Sam laughed, punching Steve’s shoulder, knowing it didn’t hurt him one bit. “That was the cliche of all cliches. Straight out of a goddamn romantic comedy.”

“Hey,” Steve grinned back, “it worked on you.”

“You’re damn right it did,” Sam replied, leaning in for a kiss. “Now let’s go shovel all this fucking snow.”

\--

Even with three shovels, two snowblowers, one supersoldier and a man that was practically a supersoldier, the work was hard. It had snowed a little over two feet and had nearly hardened on the gravel of the driveway. 

“Fuck my life,” Sam groaned as he pushed the snowblower with all his might through the massive piles of snow. Even with a beanie, two layers of clothes and his thickest gloves, Sam could barely feel his ears and fingers as he worked. An hour and a half had already passed, and only half of the driveway had been cleared. At least his driveway wasn’t as long as some of the neighbors'. 

Even Steve, with all his super serum strength, was getting weary, Sam could tell. He paused in his work to admire his boyfriend’s bulging back muscles as he strained to push the snowblower forward. The redness of Steve’s cheeks from the cold was especially endearing. 

A sudden idea popping into his head, Sam leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow, rolling it into a snowball. Aiming carefully, the snowball landed right in the middle of Steve’s back. Steve shot up, a glare on his face that quickly turned into a mischievous smile of his own.

“Oh, you’re on, asshole,” Steve yelled. Sam barely ducked in time to miss Steve’s snowball that had whizzed by, inches from his face. 

The task of shoveling the snow was quickly abandoned as the snowball fight ensued. The numbness of his fingers had been all but forgotten as Sam threw snowball after snowball, disregarding the sting of the cold whenever one of Steve’s snowballs had reached its target. 

As Steve came closer, his throws becoming more brutal, Sam tugged at his coat and kissed him fiercely, sending them toppling down into the snow, groaning and giggling like children. The kiss became increasingly heated, and Sam had no desire to move from his position on top Steve, the human heater, until he remembered where they were, freezing their asses off in the middle of the driveway.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” he murmured, breaking the kiss. Steve’s blush increased, if that was even possible, and Sam could feel his boyfriend’s hardening length on the side of his butt.

“We were supposed to be shoveling the snow,” Steve laughed, but made no attempt to resist as Sam tugged him into the bedroom, the chores long forgotten.


End file.
